


A Good Night's Work

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2018 [63]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Team, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Crime and Punishment prompt:Stargate Atlantis, ensemble, heist AUIn which John and his crew steal a piece of art...for a good reason.





	A Good Night's Work

“How much longer, McKay?”

“What are you, three? This is very delicate work, Sheppard. So shut up and let me do it.”

John didn’t bother hiding his smirk. It was so easy to wind Rodney up. He knew he shouldn’t do it when they were on the job, but he just couldn’t help himself. He loved that angry gleam in Rodney’s eyes and the way his skin flushed.

 _Head in the game, Sheppard_ , Lorne said in his ear, sounding amused.

John flipped him off, knowing he was monitoring the security feed.

 _The security guard is on his way back_ , Teyla warned. _Shall I delay him?_

“We’re about to have company,” John said to Rodney. The other man didn’t wear an earbud because he found the chatter distracting, and they had yet to find one that he deemed comfortable enough to stick in his ear for an extended period of time.

Rodney muttered to himself for another thirty seconds or so, and then he stood back, beaming. “Done!”

_John?_

“Teyla, exfil. We’re on our way.”

“It’s perfect,” Rodney said. “I told you this would work.”

“You’re a brilliant, brilliant man,” John agreed. “And we need to go.”

He wasn’t kidding. Rodney was a genius with a crafty mind. Who else would’ve thought of replacing the painting with an identical hologram? It wouldn’t go unnoticed forever, but it would give them one hell of a head start.

“You have it?”

John held up the plastic tube that held the original painting and shook it. “I have it. Let’s go.”

They made their way out of the museum the same way they got in, following a very specific path through the security measures so their passing would go unnoticed; the idea was for the break-in to be completely overlooked.

“Clear,” John said as soon as his feet touched the sidewalk. 

He pulled his coat out of the bushes where it had been stashed and used it to cover his all-black ensemble. Rodney did the same. John pulled him in for a quick, but thorough, kiss.

“Always a pleasure committing a felony with you,” he murmured against Rodney’s lips.

The adrenalin rush of a successful job always made him horny. He couldn’t wait to get Rodney back to the house they were renting and have his wicked way with him.

 _Get a move on, loverboy_ , Lorne said with a laugh. He’d been reluctant at first to go along with the hologram idea – forgeries and reproductions were his particular skillset, he could’ve been a professional artist – but Rodney had needed his input to make sure the color intensities and scale were correct, and that had helped.

The SUV was waiting at the corner, engine running and Ronon behind the wheel. They’d blend right in with the traffic, nothing about the car worth noticing. Well, except the driver. John and Rodney slid into the backseat with Teyla, who’d already stowed her climbing rig. Lorne rode up front, laptop still open and monitoring the room the painting had hung in.

“He’s walked right past it twice now,” Lorne said. “Doesn’t notice a thing.”

“I told you it would work,” Rodney replied smugly.

“Back to the house?” Ronon asked, merging neatly into traffic.

“Food first, I think.” As horny as he was, John knew Rodney would need to eat before expending energy. _Lots_ of energy. He handed the painting to Teyla. “It’s all yours.”

“Thank you, John.” Teyla took possession of the plastic tube, holding it carefully with both hands. “The Silvermans will be glad to finally have this piece of their family history returned.”

“Just make sure they pay what they said. Cash only.”

They’d done a good deed, returning a stolen painting that had gone missing during the second world war, but a job was a job, and Rodney’s fancy tech didn’t come cheap. John made sure they didn’t ask for more than the Silvermans could afford.

“So where we eating?” Ronon asked.

They spent the remainder of the drive arguing about what kind of food to get, because of course everyone wanted something different, but in the end they deferred to John, as they always did.

Besides, who didn’t love tamales?

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** The idea of the holographic painting isn't mine. I saw it on a show and have been wracking my brain trying to remember which one. If anyone knows please share, so I can give it proper props. Thanks!


End file.
